Signal Processing
This page contains resources about Signal Processing in general. More specific information is included in each subfield. Subfields and Concepts See Category:Signal Processing for some of its subfields. * Signal = Information and (additive/multiplicative) noise * Noise ** Additive vs Multiplicative noise ** White, Pink, Red/Brownian, Grey noise ** Gaussian vs Non-Gaussian noise ** Additive White Gaussian noise (AWGN) * Energy (in Signal Processing) ** Energy (in Physics) and Characteristic Impedance ** Energy-Based Model (EBM) * Statistical Signal Processing / Adaptive Signal Processing ** Bayesian Signal Processing * Digital Signal Processing * Digital Image Processing * State Space Analysis * Linear Systems ** Discrete-time Systems ** Continuous-time Systems ** Linear Time-Invariant (LTI) Systems ** Time-Variant Systems * Sampling ** Sampling Theorem (by Whittaker–Nyquist–Kotelnikov–Shannon) ** Nyquist rate ** Signal Reconstruction ** Sparse Sampling / Compressed Sensing ** Adaptive Sampling / Active Learning ** Aliasing * Transformations ** Fourier Transform ** Laplace Transform ** Z-Transform * Applications ** Electric Circuit Analysis ** Filter Analysis and Design *** Finite Impulse Response (FIR) filter *** Infinite Impulse Response (IIR) filter ** Communication Systems ** Feedback Systems / Control Systems Online Courses Video Lectures * Signals and Systems by Alan V. Oppenheim * Signals and Systems by Dennis Freeman * Signal and Systems by K S Venkatesh * Signals and Systems by Suhash Chandra Dutta Roy * ECE 2610: Introduction to Signals and Systems by Mark Wickert Lecture Notes *EE102: Introduction to Signals & Systems by Stephen Boyd *Signals and Systems - NPTEL *ELEC 301 - Introduction to Signals and Systems by Richard Baraniuk *Signals and Systems by Tania Stathaki *Signals and Linear Systems by Peter Y. K. Cheung *Signals and Systems by Rafaello D'Andrea *Introduction to Communication, Control, and Signal Processing by Alan V. Oppenheim and George Verghese Books * Oppenheim, A. V., & Verghese, G. C. (2015). Signals, systems and inference. Pearson. * Haykin, S. S. (2013). Digital communications. John Wiley & Sons. * Proakis, J. G., & Salehi, M. (2013). Fundamentals of communication systems. Pearson. * Couch, L. W., Kulkarni, M., & Acharya, U. S. (2012). Digital and analog communication systems. 8th Ed. Prentice Hall. * Haykin, S. & Moher M. (2009). Communication systems. 5th Ed. International Student Version. John Wiley & Sons. * Lathi, B. P. (2011). Modern digital and analog communication systems. 4th Ed. Oxford University Press. * Haykin, S. S., Moher, M., & Song, T. (2007). An introduction to analog and digital communications. 2nd Ed. John Wiley & Sons. * Lathi, B. P. (2004). Linear Systems and Signals. 2nd Ed. Oxford University Press. * Haykin, S., & Van Veen, B. (2002). Signals and systems. 2nd Ed. John Wiley & Sons. * Proakis, J. G., Salehi, M., Zhou, N., & Li, X. (2001). Communication systems engineering. 2nd Ed. Prentice Hall. * Lathi, B. P. (2000). Signal Processing and Linear Systems. Oxford University Press. * Oppenheim, A. V., & Willsky, A. S. (1997). Signals and Systems. Prentice Hall. Software * Signal Processing Toolbox - MATLAB * Python for Signal Processing using IPython * Signal Processing (SciPy.Signal) - Python *Information Theory and Signal Processing Library (libit) - C See also * Machine Learning Other Resources * Signal Processing - Google Scholar Metrics (Top Publications) * Signal Analysis/Processing Software - a list of software packages * MATLAB Vs Python for Signal Processing - a discussion why MATLAB is essential for this field * Signals and Systems by Wikibooks * Signal Processing by Wikibooks Category:Signal Processing